oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Plateau
Official description Details Walkthrough Death Plateau Items required:' None. Head to Denulth, who is located in a tent south-east of the Warriors' Guild in Burthorpe. He tells you trolls have taken over the Death Plateau and are using it to launch nightly raids. However, they cannot reclaim the camp because the main path is heavily guarded by trolls. It has now become your job to find a different path to the Death Plateau. You also have to open the equipment storage room, which requires a combination code. Harold the guard Items required: 'Asgarnian ale, 60+ coins, and a Blurberry special or Premade blurb' sp. (optional but recommended).'' Talk to Eohric on the top floor of Burthorpe Castle. He will tell you that the guard, Harold, who was on duty is at the Toad and Chicken Pub in Burthorpe, has the combination. Go to the pub southeast of the castle, and head upstairs and to the left to find him. Try and speak to Harold, but he doesn't want to talk about the combination. Go back and talk to Eohric. He will tell you that a beer and gambling may help to make Harold get over of his guilt. ''Players '''MUST speak to Eohric before proceeding to give the beer to Harold, otherwise the quest will not progress.'' .]] Buy him an Asgarnian ale, or get one from the table downstairs, and try talking to him again. This time, he will tell you he lost the combination and that he has searched for it everywhere without any success. Note: You can ask Harold if he would like another drink and hand over a Blurberry special or Premade blurb' sp., which makes Harold drunk and unable to count. This allows you to automatically win all the dice games as Harold believes you are using all four dice. Now, ask him if he wants to gamble. Make sure you have a relatively large stack of coins; you have to continue winning the bets until Harold is out of money, and you may lose a few times. Keep trying to beat him until you get an IOU (you will only get an IOU betting in amounts between 60-1000gp). A somewhat safe method to empty his pockets is to start betting at 100 and then double your bet every loss while going back to 100 after every win. This effectively gives you four chances to win each 100 coin bet. Once you get the IOU, read it to find that the combination code to the storage room is on the back of the IOU! The IOU will vanish from your inventory and be replaced with the Combination. Note: You'll need it at the end but you can get a new IOU (Combination) from Harold if you've lost it. ' The combination is: Storage room ''Items required:' 1+ free inventory spaces. Head back to the castle, and you'll see some coloured stone balls on the ground. Pick up the five stones (one of each colour; the yellow ball is just south of the green ball), and place them in this order: *Blue in the bottom left corner. *Yellow in the bottom right corner. *Red in the middle on the left. *Purple in the middle on the right. *Green in the top right corner. Go through the door north of the table and climb the ladder. Talk to the archer there, and he will thank you for getting the combination right and opening the door. Make sure you talk to him and not attack him; if you do attack him however, climb down the ladder before heading back up and talk to him again. The new route ''Items required: 1 free inventory space.'' .]] Walk out of the castle and head north-west, up the path towards Death Plateau to find a cave. Go in and talk to Saba. Ask if he knows of another path to the Death Plateau. The guy has a very rude and grumpy demeanour that may put off anybody, but he hates trolls as much as those who disturb him, so he will negotiate with you. He proceeds to share with you a secret path from a certain Sherpa's house, which leads directly to the Death Plateau. Exit Saba's cave and continue heading west along the path until the path splits into a fork north and south. A wounded soldier marks the dangerous route towards the north. WARNING: '''''If you head north, a warning sign will tell you that Death Plateau is dangerous and you will be attacked by trolls. Do not go this way! Head back south-west. Follow the southern path and enter the house; inside you will find the Sherpa Tenzing. Talk to Tenzing and ask for his help. He will help you in return for 10 loaves of bread, 10 cooked trout and some Spiked boots. He will hand you some Climbing boots. Spiked boots ''Items required: Iron bar, empty inventory slot and Tenzing's climbing boots.'' Take the climbing boots to Dunstan in north-east Burthorpe (marked by an anvil on the mini-map, north-east of the castle) to get them changed into spiked boots. He tells you that he will make you the boots under one condition: His son should be made into an Imperial Guard. He also requires an iron bar to make the spiked boots. After talking to Dunstan, head back to the tent where you started the quest, and talk to Denulth, and tell him that you have found a new path. However, it will only be revealed under the condition that the Sherpa has spiked boots and Dunstan's son be put into the Imperial Guard. Denulth makes an exception and gives you a certificate to accept Dunstan's son into the Imperial troops. Go back to Dunstan, and give him the iron bar and the certificate to receive a pair of spiked boots. Note: If you already have a pair of spiked boots in your bank, Dunstan will not make you another pair and just say "Sorry, I can't do anything with that" when you try to give him an iron bar, he will also hint that you already own a pair. Into the mountains ''Items required: 10 loaves of bread, 10 cooked trout, combination, and Tenzing's spiked climbing boots.'' Go back to Tenzing and give him his supplies. The bread and trout must be un-noted! Note: You must give him the 21 items in one go. Trout can be bought in the Warriors' Guild. Tenzing gives you a map of the secret area. You need to check the path before telling Denulth about it. Exit Tenzing's house out the side door to his backyard and climb over the stile. Take the path north and then continue following it east. Keep walking until you pass the second Mountain Goat and the rocks shortcut (don't try to climb the rocks). You may get a popup message saying that you'll be assailed by trolls if you continue while walking along the secret path. Ignore it, as the trolls will only attack if you're on the normal path. Just keep walking east until you get the message that it's safe to tell Denulth about the secret path. Return to Denulth with the Combination and secret map in your inventory to complete the quest. Note: You can get a new IOU (Combination) from Harold if you've lost it. Rewards Music unlocked *Hermit *Tremble Required for completing Completion of Death Plateau is required for the following: *Troll Stronghold *Troll Romance Trivia *Tenzing is an allusion to the Sherpa , who, along with the New Zealander , was the first to climb . *When you open the door to Tenzing's house for the first time, he exclaims 'No milk today! Thank you!' This is probably a reference to the song 'No Milk Today', by the 1960s band, . Coincidentally, the song 'Hermit' is unlocked during the quest. *The idea of a secret path round the back of an invincible army comes from the battle of Thermopylae on which the film was based. *The 3000 Attack experience gained is enough to bring a player from 1 to 16 Attack, which is more than adequate to wield the Steel claws you receive.